Websites have enabled users to search for a variety of products and services. Some allow a user to purchase or reserve a product or service selected by the user. More specifically, in the travel industry, a number of websites exist for a user to search for and make reservations and bookings of one or more travel options, such as airline flights and hotel stays. To book flights, for example, an airline may have a website that a user can use to search for fares and purchase tickets. Concurrently, online travel agents exist which combine travel options from several airlines, giving the user a greater selection than may be obtained from a single airline.
A user may operate a machine (e.g., a device) to execute a search of one or more databases and obtain corresponding search results from the executed search. For example, a travel website may operate a machine (e.g., a travel search machine) that provides one or more travel search services to one or more devices belonging to one or more users. The travel search machine may be configured (e.g., by suitable software executing on a processor of the travel search machine) to receive a search request containing search criteria, and retrieve search results from a database, and cause a device of a user to display a presentation of search results.